Tullece
Tullece (ターレス) is a space pirate Saiyan who was once a member of the Saiyan Army under the Planet Trade Organization. But he went defunct, and off into the cosmos to conquer planets for himself with his group of henchmen known as the Tullece Crusher Corps. Tullece is reveal to be either Goku's first older brother or second older brother after Raditz. He is the main villain in Dragon Ball Z movie 3. In the English version, his name is spell TURLES. Background Toel Animation has stated mostly that Tullece has physical similarities to Son Goku are not coincidental, and that Tullece was intended to be as an alternate version of him. Turles was developed as a version of Goku if Goku had not bumped his head and forgotten his purpose, however, his in-universe story has varied from dub to dub from Goku's long lost twin to simply a Saiyan that shares his appearance. Tullece is a lower class Saiyan warrior, and a former servant of the evil Frieza. Though he appears to be around same age as Goku, Tullece is much older than him. The Supplemental Daizenshuu adds that when Goku was born, Tullece should have already been a first-rate warrior, and perhaps they met at that time. Tullece escaped Planet Vegeta's destruction by pure luck, and learned of the fruit of the Tree of Might. Wanting to rule the universe, he traveled around destroying planets and gaining more and more allies. The medley of ragtag thugs he gathered are called the Tullece Crusher Corps. He and his men all got stronger by repeatedly planting the Tree of Might on planets and eating its fruit. Nearly thirty years after Planet Vegeta's destruction, Tullece and his squad of henchmen make their way toward Earth to check up on the Saiyan called Kakarotto (Son Goku). Supplemental Daizenshuu says that since Tullece knew in advance that Goku was on Earth, he might have had an interest in his famously brave Bardock and youngest brother. In the video game Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road, Bardock initially believes that Goku's son, Son Gohan to be Tullece son, implying that Bardock and Tullece know each other. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3, when Bardock and Tullece face each other, they have a special in-battle conversation in which Turles' starts with "So, you're Bardock? What do you want with me?", showing that they never met each other in person before. Personality Tullece was developed to be like Kakarotto, the personality of Son Goku that was erased when the latter fell from a cliff. Therefore, Tullece is shown to be merciless, prideful and confident. His cruel treatment of Son Gohan proves that he cares little to nothing for others, shown again when he reveals no sadness whatsoever when Goku defeats his loyal subordinates. As with many other villans before and after him, his main objective is to conquer the universe, though he plans on doing so by using his Tree of Might, even if it means killing so many innocent people in the process. In the Japanese version he also seems to enjoy sake, and finds pleasure in seeing others suffer, as how he laughed when Goku was being attacked by his own son. However he does seem to have some modicum of respect for his fellow Saiyans, with his even implying that once he establishes the Tullece Crusher Corps. HQ at Frieza's race's homeworld upon exterminating them, he would rebuild the Saiyan civilization there. However, this respect eventually was warped to sheer hatred for his own race, evidenced how he was brought back through Dr. Raichi's hatred-powered computer. He also held disgust towards strong creatures, especially those with Saiyan ancestry, having compassion for weaker creatures, as evidenced by his telling Goku the latter should have raised Gohan better regarding his son being friends with Icarus. He seems to hate Frieza and his race, the latter to genocidal levels, as it was implied that part of the reason why he and his Tullece Crusher Corps. tried to plant the tree of might and eat it was so they could challenge Frieza in a fight and defeat him, and when completing the training of a Saiyan Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2, he makes it clear that he intends to find the homeworld of Frieza's race and exterminate them, including Frieza himself, and then use their homeworld as the headquarters for the Tullece Crusher Corps. Appearance Aside from a different skin tone retaining his Saiyan tail, Tullece looks exactly the same as Son Goku does in the early portions of Dragon Ball Z. Their slight difference in hairstyle is that Turles is given at least two "devil horns" (this spikiness of his hair is excluded for Ghost Tullece's appearance in Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans remake and some Dragon Ball Heroes trailers, but Tullece still has this in every other appearances). In the Dragon Ball Z: Anime Film Comics, it is stated that the reason why Tullece and Goku look alike is because the facial patterns of each warrior are similar within the low-rank Saiyans. Tullece wears blue gray and black Battle Armor. Out of all the low-class soldiers wearing Scouters in the series, Tullece is the only one whose Scouter lens is red. In the film itself, Tullece says that he looks like Goku because they are low-class and because the low-class don't have many distinct physical looks. Another slight different to tell Tullece, and Goku apart is their skin color. Tullece's skin color is gray, and Goku's skin color is white. In the poster for the showing of The Tree of Might, Pink, and Kennosuke-sama at the 1990 Toei Anime Fair, Tullece is featured with Battle Armor that is white with a dark blue chest plate and gauntlets, and yellow shoulder pads. As Mirage Tullece (ターレスミラージュ), he is green-skinned with pink armor. But as Phantom Tullece (ターレスファントム), he is purple-skinned with blue armor. Abilities Tree of Might Fruit After eating fruit from the Tree of Might Turles' power increases greatly. His body also immediately increases in muscle mass dramatically, before quickly receding back to its smaller but still noticeably larger size. It is unknown whether or not Turles' body would have been permanently bulked up had he managed to eat all the Tree of Might fruit while on Earth. In Xenoverse 2, Fruit of the Tree of Might power up acts as a Reinforcement Super Skill (a type of temporary Power Up that increases the user's stats) and allows Turles to perform an additional attack after eating the fruit. Resurrection Using essence from the Tree of Might's fruit, Turles can bring someone back to life, even if they have been long dead. He used it to bring the two Beenz brothers Rasin and Lakasei back to life from their fossils. Flight Like most characters in the series, Tullece can manipulate his ki to push him off the ground and take flight. Ki Blast The most basic form of energy wave. Finger Beam An energy blast he fires it from his index and middle fingertips. Tullece uses this to attack Icarus in order to make Gohan angry and draw out his Great Ape form. Kill Driver Tullece creates a fiery ring of ki and launches it at his opponents, releasing a massive explosion that is strong enough to kill a Great Ape. Full Power Energy Barrage Wave Tullece releases a rapid barrage of purple energy spheres at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Sudden Storm Turles releases a rapid barrage of purple energy spheres at his opponent, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Named in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2. Sudden Storm-like Energy Wave Turles fires a unnamed single Energy Wave performed in the same manner as Sudden Storm, which he combines with Lord Slug's Darkness Blaster in an attempt to finish off both Xeno Trunks and the Future Warrior. However their combined attack is overpowered by the combined Burning Attack and Energy Wave used by Xeno Trunks and the Warrior. Used by Turles in his unfinished Supervillain state in a cutscene in Xenoverse 2. I'll Dig Your Grave! Turles punches the opponent, followed by a knee strike to the air. Then, he knocks the opponent to the ground, followed by a Full Power Energy Barrage Wave. Turles used this attack against Goku towards the end of the film. Meteor Break Tullece charges at the foe and knees them into the air, then flies up to them in midair, knees them in the stomach and smashes them down to the ground, then right before the foe hits the ground, Turles charges down at them, knees them in the stomach again. Then to finish them off, he blasts the helpless enemy with the same column of energy that he used against Piccolo in the film. It is Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Rock Crusher A knee strike technique used as part of the Meteor Break. Turles's signature attack in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Calamity Blaster A large and powerful beam of energy. Tullece used this twice to counter Goku's Spirit Bombs. The Calamity Blaster was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Power Ball By combining his ki with the planet's atmosphere, Tullece can create a ball of condensed Blutz rays, which simulates the effects of a full moon, allowing him to transform into a Great Ape. In the English version, he calls this technique a Moon Blast. Regeneration Ghost Turles can regenerate using Destron Gas, and also in his playable appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes. Chou Makouhou One of Great Ape Turles' Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Chou Makouhou Barrage One of Great Ape Turles' Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Chou Makousen Great Ape Turles' Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Howl One of Great Ape Turles' Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Explosive Wave One of Turles' Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Dragonthrow Tullece uses this throw in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Mind Break A Card Action Ability utilisable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Babidi's Mind Control. Full Power Energy Wave One of Turles' Ultimate Attacks in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2. Bloody Sauce Turles acquires the use of this technique through his Supervillain state in Xenoverse 2. Double Sunday A technique originally used by Raditz, used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Super Twin Cannon A stronger version of Twin Cannon used by Turles in Dragon Ball Fusions. Hyper Twin Cannon The strongest version of Twin Cannon used by Turles in Dragon Ball Fusions. Arts Rush A rush attack used by Turles in Dragon Ball Fusions. Arts Rush EX A stronger version of Arts Rush used by Turles in Dragon Ball Fusions. Fusion In Dragon Ball Fusions Turles can use different types of fusion. EX-Fusion By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance, Turles can fuse with Raditz to create Tutz. Five-Way Fusion As a member of Tekka's Team, Turles can fuse with any four members of the team to create an Ultra Fusion. Great Ape Like all Saiyans with a tail, Turles can transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or similar sources). Though he has never transformed in the Movie, and he stated that he would lose his wits if he does, he is seen transformed in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. King of Destruction Tullece King of Destructive Tullece is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5. In this form, his pupils and irises vanish. He gains a Demon symbol on his forehead like most Destruction Kings do. Xeno Tullece After the Dark Dragon Balls are scattered through time and space, Turles ends up fusing with the Dark Four-Star Dragon Ball. His appearance when merged with the Dark Dragon Ball slightly alters, with his eyes becoming blank, and the Dark Dragon Ball appearing on his chest, with black lines coming out of it. In this form he is known as Xeno Turles. Out of Control Tullece Due to the effects of the Dark Dragon Ball, when eating a Fruit of the Tree of Might Turles undergoes a transformation into Out of Control Turles. In this new form, the black and red vein like mass extends over more of his body, and his eyes turn a yellowish shade. In addition, he gains increased muscle mass and more obvious muscle definition and buldging veins on his arms. It is noted by Salsa that Out of Control Turles possess power on par with, or even above, a Demon God. Film Appearances 'Dragon Ball Z movie 3' In the movie, the Z Fighters face a new threat that starts with the burning of a forest, caused by the impact of a cosmic object, in which Son Gohan and Kuririn rescue the forest animals and a small dragon named Icarus. Although they are able to restore the forest to its normal state with the Dragon Balls, Icarus does not return and stays with Gohan, much to Chi-Chi's fury. Goku then shows a nearby cave to let Gohan keep the dragon with him. Later, the cosmic object that crashed and caused the forest fire earlier reveals itself to be a probe, and shortly thereafter, the Earth is visited by an unfriendly group of aliens under the leadership of a Saiyan. Upon arriving, they plant a seed which grows the Tree of Might, a plant that sucks the life of the planet on which it was planted and leaves it a desert. At King Kai's request, Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaozu investigate and try to destroy the Tree, but they are unsuccessful. They are then confronted by the aliens whilst their leader watches from inside the spaceship. Eventually, Kuririn, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaozu are defeated by the aliens, with only Goku remaining as the one who can hold his own against them. During the ensuing battle, Chaozu is rescued by Gohan, who had just arrived, and demonstrates his incredible fighting skills by easily taking out Lakasei. He is then encountered by the aliens' leader Tullece, a Saiyan who bears a striking resemblance to Son Goku. Tullece gives Gohan a choice to either join him or die. Gohan refuses to join Tullece, and is saved in time thanks to the arrival of Piccolo. However, Tullece ambushes and blasts him from behind, having Gohan where he wants him, he notices Gohan's regrown tail and creates an artificial moon, forcibly turning Gohan into a Great Ape and sets him on Goku, who is almost crushed to death in Gohan's hand until Icarus arrives and calms Gohan down. But when Tullece attacks Icarus, Gohan is angered and turns on Turles, who fires an attack at Gohan. Before the attack can make contact, Goku manages to cut his son's tail off and restore him to normal. Cradling the little one in his arms, Goku threatens Tullece. Angry and impressed at the same time, Tullece sets his henchmen on Goku, who uses the Kaio-ken and makes quick work of them while Piccolo unsuccessfully fights Tullece again. Goku and Tullece then fight, with Goku having the upper hand, until Tullece pushes his power further by eating a fruit from the Tree of Might. With his new power, Tullece dominates Goku and beats him to the point that he is no longer able to fight, even with the use of the Kaio-ken x10 (x20 in the English Version). Slowly recovering while Tullece is distracted by the rest of the Z Fighters, whom he brutally dispatches, Goku decides to use the Spirit Bomb. Despite gaining energy from the living, he is not able to attack Tullce as he counterattacks with the Calamity Blaster, neutralizing Goku's Spirit Bomb. Unable to gather more energy from living beings, Goku decides to steal energy from inside the Tree of Might itself. Eventually successful in creating the Spirit Bomb, Goku sees his opportunity, and fires it straight into Tullece, who is carried up the trunk of the Tree of Might and destroyed along with the Tree when the Spirit Bomb explodes. With the terror now over, the Z Fighters return to their normal lives once again. Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans Dr. Raichi is one of the only survivors of the Tuffles, a race that once lived on Planet Plant before the coming of the Saiyans. The Saiyans not only massacred the entire Tuffle race, but also stole their technology and conquered the planet, renaming it Planet Vegeta in honor of their king. Raichi managed to escape with a capsule and found refuge on the Dark Planet, a world at the end of the universe. Now, his only wish is to eradicate the last remaining Saiyans. To do this, Dr. Raichi puts devices on Earth that emit Destron Gas and destroy all life, and he sends many monsters to protect this Destron Gas emitters. When Mr. Popo and Bulma finds out that only a few hours are left until the planet's destruction. Son Goku, Son Gohan, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Piccolo rush to destroy the evil devices located around the planet. They manage to destroy all but one that is protected by an impenetrable energy barrier. However, Frieza, Cooler, Tullece and Lord Slug appear, and engage the heroes in individual fight. It is revealed by King Kai that the villains are Ghost Warriors, and will continually come back to life when killed unless defeated in the same way their lives were originally ended. The heroes track Dr. Raichi down to the Dark Planet and engage him, discovering that his Ghost Warriors are generated by a machine called Hatchiyack, a device powered by the hatred of the Tuffles. It is also revealed that Dr. Raichi is a Ghost Warrior himself, generated by Hatchiyack. The heroes manages to destroy Dr. Raichi, but he re-materializes himself. Fortunately, Vegeta manages to vaporize Dr. Raichi preventing him from re-materializing again. However, Dr. Raichi's spite towards the Saiyans causes Hatchiyack to exceed its limit and appear in a powerful android body, whose power matches or perhaps even exceeds Broly's according to Goku. Hatchiyack devastates the heroes until the Saiyans, after having transformed into their Super Saiyan states, combine their powers together into one massive wave of energy; with Goku using Super Kamehameha, Gohan using Super Masenko, Future Trunks using Burning Attack, Vegeta using Final Flash (but fired it in a Maximum Flasher-style), and Piccolo using Special Beam Cannon (Piccolo participates in the final struggle only in the 2010 version), thus ending the threat of the Ghost Warriors. Before the entire planet explodes due to the fierce battle, Goku and the Z Fighters are transported back to Earth via Instant Transmission. Video Games Tullece is a playable Character in the following video games: *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Chikyu Hen *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 Quotes *Then you will die! Relationships 'Son Goku' 'Son Gohan' 'Piccolo' 'Kuririn' 'Yamcha' 'Tien' 'Chaozu' 'His crew' 'Bardock' 'Vegeta' Knownable Relatives *'Bardock' (Father) *'Gine' (Mother) *Raditz (Younger brother) *Son Goku (youngest brother) *Chi-Chi (sister in law) *Son Gohan (nephew) *Son Goten (2nd nephew) *Pan (grandniece) *Son Goku Jr. (great grandnephew) Trivia *Turles' original name, Tullece is a pun on the vegetable "lettuce". The name is written out as ターレス, Tāresu. If the first two syllables are rearranged, it becomes レタース, retāsu. Ignoring the elongated "a" sound, it becomes the accurate Japanese spelling of "lettuce", レタス retasu. *In the November 1991 issue of V-Jump, it is noted that Turles is Goku's older brother. There are also several statements that Turles is the brother of Goku given in international dubs and surrounding media. These include the AB Groupe dub, the Danish dub, the French dub, and a line from Bardock during the German dub of Bardock - The Father of Goku. A booklet given to Japanese attendees of the original movie included a statement that such visual similarities were common among Saiyans of the same rank. However, the Dragon Ball Z Movie 7 “Film Anime Comic”, which featured a family tree of several of the main Saiyan characters, places Turles on his own to one side. *In the AB Group dub, Turles also claimed that he had just eaten a fruit from the Tree of Might (called the "Sacred Tree" in this version) after Goku defeats his henchmen. In all the other English dubs, as well as the original Japanese dub, he only consumes its fruit while fighting Goku. *Tullece is the only character who actually manages to destroy a Spirit Bomb. Even Frieza and Kid Buu, both of whom are significantly stronger than Turles, only managed to slow it down or repel it outright, respectively. However, it should be noted that the Tree of Might had drained most of the energy from Earth so there was very little energy used to make it. Also, the Spirit Bombs used on Frieza and Kid Buu contained much more energy, the Large Spirit Bomb contained energy from Namek and its surrounding planets, while the Super Spirit Bomb contained the energy of everyone on Earth, New Namek, and Other World. Thus Turles was only able to destroy a Spirit Bomb created from what little energy remained on Earth and Turles was later killed along with the Tree of Might by a Spirit Bomb created by the Earth's energy contained in the Tree of Might itself. *In Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, Tullece claims that his hatred for the Saiyans is greater than Frieza's, Cooler's and Lord Slug's, an arguably hypocritical sentiment. However, this Tullece is merely a phantom, which could explain the irony in his statement when the real Turles actually displayed noticeable pride in his Saiyan heritage in The Tree of Might. *In some games, Tullece's alternate costumes have his Battle Armor colored similar to Tora's and a Scouter with a lens colored similar to Tarble's. *Turles is the only evil counterpart of Goku who is not the result of another character switching bodies with Goku, as Turles is simply an evil Saiyan who looks like Goku. *Despite both being evil counterparts of Goku, Black Goku is shown to be disgusted by Turles' barbaric Saiyan personality and sees it as just more proof that mortals must be exterminated. However, during the story of Xenoverse 2, they technically become allies when Black summons Turles along with other villains. *In some games, Turles will have a special dialog where he will express surprise at seeing Goku's Super Saiyan transform and in several games it is implied that he realizes the true nature of the transformation. In Xenoverse 2 and Raging Blast 2, he has a special dialog with Teen Gohan where he will assume that Gohan had simply dyed his hair blonde. Interestingly, despite other Saiyans such as Bardock, Raditz, and Nappa acquiring some form of Super Saiyan transformation in other media, Turles himself has yet to acquire his own Super Saiyan form. Given his resemblance to Goku and Bardock, presumably, his Super Saiyan form would resemble theirs though it remains to be seen if this is actually the case. *In Xenoverse 2 Super Pack 4 DLC, Turles meets Vegeta for the first time and Vegeta actually has no idea who he is, believing him to be another version of Goku Black, meaning that Turles was never around on Planet Vegeta while Vegeta was a child. However, like Broly, Goku recognizes Turles who was thought to be destroyed. However as a Time Patrol Academy Instructor, Vegeta recognizes Turles' name and reveals he is aware that Turles is a low-class warrior who was a troublemaker that never learned how to follow orders indicating he had at the very least heard of Turles, though presumably never met him which would explain why he doesn't recognize him in the story. It should also be noted as a royal it is possible that Prince Vegeta simply did not recognize the low-class warrior, as Turles himself claims that his resemblance to Goku was due to little variation in appearance among the lower class. Additionally, Vegeta was likely unaware of Turles' survival as Turles originated from a different timeline according to Chronoa (while Vegeta himself originates from the altered main timeline) and Vegeta was likely under the impression that the only pure Universe 7 Saiyans still alive were himself and Goku (with Black himself being a Shinjin in Goku's body), thus assumed Turles must have been another incarnation of Black which makes sense given Goku Black's ability to create portals that can summon clones of himself. *In the original Japanese dub and many international dubs, Turles shares the same voice actor as Goku or has a similar voice, although this is not the case in the three official North American Tree of Might dubs. *In the edited three-part Saban dub, Turles mutters to himself "huh, a Spirit Bomb? This can't be!" moments before Goku uses the attack. This would imply that Turles had encountered the technique before or met King Kai, although it should be noted that the line is not present in any other version. *In the early English dubs, the blue parts of Turles' armor appear to be purple, due to the saturation filters Funimation applied to the original Japanese footage. This was corrected in their subsequent Blu-ray releases. *In the DBH trailers and Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans remake, Turles lacks the "devil horn" hairs on his head. *In the debut episode of another evil counterpart of Goku: Goku Black, lettuce appears heavily in the episode, likely as a reference to Turles (as Super tends to reference past character's name puns). *Despite both being evil counterparts of Goku, Goku Black is shown to be disgusted by Turles' barbaric Saiyan personality and sees it as just more proof that mortals must be exterminated. However, during the story of Xenoverse 2, they technically become allies when Black summons Turles along with other villains. Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Masako Nozawa (1990 – Present) *'English voice actor' : Chris Patton (1998 – Present) all information on Tullece came form http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Turles Gallery dbzm3-77.jpg dbzm3-81.jpg dbzm3-82.jpg dbzm3-83.jpg dbzm3-85.jpg dbzm3-88.jpg dbzm3-103.jpg dbzm3-111.jpg dbzm3-115.jpg dbzm3-118.jpg dbzm3-119.jpg dbzm3-121.jpg dbzm3-122.jpg dbzm3-123.jpg Dbzm3-124.jpg dbzm3-151.jpg sfr.jpg tyyt2.png tyyt.png gohan d108.png gohan d107.png tytg.png images93KPE5R3.jpg Gohan_vs_turles.jpg Ssj_gohan_fighting_turles.png tytg2.png tyt4.png tu a7.png|Tullece punches Gohan in the back tyta.png Turles_gohan_13.png|Tullece kicks Gohan in the face tu a.png|Tullece slams into Gohan gohan c turles3.png tu a4.png|Tullece makes Gohan scream gohan c turles7.png tyta3.png gohan d82.png gohan d83.png gohan d84.png turles punchs gohan in the stomach.png|Tullece punches Gohan in the stomach turles dd2.png Turles_tl0_0.png tytas.png tus.png tu.png tu2.png tus g.png tus g2.png tus g3.png tus g4.png tus g5.png tus g we.png tus g we2.png tus a.png|Tullece with Frieza tus a2.png tus a3.png Category:Characters Category:Males